


if you were church, i'd get on my knees

by kemboja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Manga Spoilers, hinata is a powerbottom amen, i'm just here to provide content, i'm not joking i haven't read the manga, just feelings and vague sex, ratings for each chapter will be in the title, there's not going to be any plot for any of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemboja/pseuds/kemboja
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Hinata Shouyo and Miya Atsumu.(The part of his brain unrestricted by the ideals of decency wonders if Shouyo had ever gone to a nude beach. Atsumu files that thought somewhere else — it wouldn’t be good to get too excited during a game.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	1. moonlight (M)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkeiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkeiji/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows from first hand experience just how strong these thighs are. On the court when Shouyo jumps and in bed when these thighs are pressed against Atsumu’s neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: mature  
> warning: the slightest hints of dom/sub play i think

“I'm tired,” Shouyo says just as they enter their apartment. There is no preamble or context — just a statement that seems innocent enough considering they had just played an intense game. Atsumu knows Shouyo well enough to know he’s initiating a different sort of game altogether. Shouyo strips carelessly, leaving a trail of clothes from the front door to the bedroom and Atsumu follows it, picking every piece up and putting it away in the laundry basket. He locks the door behind him, just in case someone barges in their apartment which has happened before. 

(Bokuto had sworn he hadn’t seen anything but the man turned red every time Shouyou was bent over in a stretch for the subsequent week. Bokuto is, admittedly, a great spiker but he isn’t one to learn from his mistakes. Atsumu doesn’t mind being interrupted but it is the thought of someone else seeing Shouyo, flushed and well-fucked is what infuriates him.)

Atsumu tugs off his shirt, not bothering to put on a show because Shouyo doesn’t like to be kept waiting. Even now, he’s sitting on the bed naked, fingers relentlessly tapping against the sheets. The curtains aren’t drawn completely and Shouyo bathed in the moonlight is beautiful— all toned muscles and smooth skin like a Grecian marble sculpture. It’s a sight Atsumu can’t get enough of.

Shouyo spreads his legs wider, looks up at him and raises an eyebrow as if to say _S_ _o? Get on with it._ So Atsumu does just that. He kneels, a little too abruptly — his knees ache in protest as they hit the hard floor and he grips the inside of Shouyo’s thighs. They’re tiny things; Atsumu can almost wrap his fingers around it but he can feel the hard muscle underneath his palm. He knows from first hand experience just how strong these thighs are. On the court when Shouyo jumps and in bed when these thighs are pressed against Atsumu’s neck. 

He shivers when he feels a hand on his nape, lightly brushing the hairs there. “Atsumu.” His eyes snap forward. “Do I need to tell you what to do?” Shouyo asks, his face impassive. Atsumu shakes his head. Shouyo hums, still caressing his nape and something in Atsumu _preens_ at the sign of approval. 

Atsumu leans in and presses a kiss to the tip of Shouyo’s cock. He’s only half-hard which will make this a little harder _(heh._ ) for Atsumu but that’s fine. He’s always liked a challenge. He kisses the inside of Shouyo’s thigh next, softly with barely any pressure. He moves up a few centimetres and bites at the skin there, lapping at it with his tongue immediately after. Shouyo gasps and Atsumu dares to look up.

When he said he loved seeing Shouyo in the moonlight earlier, that was true. But the sight of him, flushed with a hand playing with his nipple — well, Atsumu loves this sight a _little_ bit more. Atsumu continues peppering soft kisses until Shouyo’s twitching at the lack of stimulation. “Stop playing,” Shouyo says, his grip on Atsumu’s nape becoming borderline painful. 

Shouyo isn’t a tall man and thus his cock is averagely sized and it’s not something Atsumu’s going to complain about, considering what he’s going to do next. He takes Shouyo’s entire length in his mouth, in one long stroke and he _sucks._ Shouyo whines and _finally_ , his composure breaks. The hand still on Atsumu’s nape holds him in place as Shouyo bucks his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Atsumu’s mouth. “ _Fuck,”_ Shouyo’s groan echoes throughout their bedroom. “You’re such a good boy, Atsumu — _ah_ , letting me fuck your mouth.”

Atsumu moans, letting Shouyo slide in and out of his mouth. There’s probably drool and precome everywhere but Atsumu can’t be bothered to care as long as Shouyo’s _happy._

“You’re so _good_ , ‘tsumu, so good for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really haven't read the manga or even seen the anime episodes where atsumu shows up. i just know atsumu's in love and that's valid


	2. morning rituals (GA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyo wakes up cold and alone. But he doesn't stay that way for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bokuroyaoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroyaoya/pseuds/Bokuroyaoya) suggested a cute morning routine so here's a saccharine-sweet drabble! i have cavities now.
> 
> rating: general  
> warning: none

Cold.

Shouyo notices the cold first and instinctively burrows deeper into the sheets. More than half of the blanket is curled around him now and yet, there’s no grumble, no shifting of the bed. He is still half-asleep when he reaches out for his lover but he finds on the other side of the bed is just more cold sheets. Sunlight spills into the bedroom weakly and Shouyo knows it’s entirely too early for him to be awake on an off-season Sunday. 

He groans, wrapping the blanket around himself before padding outside their bedroom in search of his personal space heater. Shouyo doesn’t really have to look because there Atsumu is, standing over their kitchen stove in just his boxers. There’s already coffee and toast on the counter which means Atsumu’s been awake for a while. He walks closer and manages a weak, sleep-rough, “Hi.”

“Morning, sunshine,” Atsumu says, pulling him in for a hug and Shouyo  _ melts  _ into Atsumu’s warmth. 

“‘Tsumu, you left and it got cold,” Shouyo whines. “Let’s go back to bed.”

“I need to finish making breakfast, baby. You go back first and I’ll come after I’m done here, okay?”

Shouyo loops his arms around Atsumu’s neck, the blanket slipping from his shoulders and he tiptoes before asking, “Kiss?” He doesn’t have to ask. Not really. He knows he could just kiss Atsumu on his own — it’s one of the  _ many  _ privileges that come with being Miya Atsumu’s boyfriend but. There’s just something about how Atsumu’s gaze goes soft and dark at the same time when Shouyo asks or begs or commands. Shouyo could ask for the stars and Atsumu would say nothing except to ask for how many. It makes Shouyo feel so powerful, in a way that jumping and seeing the blockers try to catch up make him feel. 

Atsumu leans down to meet his lips and  _ oh.  _ Shouyo knows his lips are probably dry and he still has morning breath but Atsumu kisses him like none of that matters. Shouyo hums in contentment even when they pull apart too soon. 

“Go back to bed, Shouyo,” Atsumu says, cupping his face with an impossibly gentle hand. “I won’t be long.”

Shouyo complies without much argument and true to his word, it's not long before Atsumu comes back to their bedroom with a tray of food and two mugs of coffee. It’s just toast and eggs because neither he or Shouyo can be trusted in the kitchen without some supervision but Shouyo thinks this is the best breakfast he’s ever had. He tells Atsumu so and revels in seeing the tip of Atsumu’s ears go red. 

“Do you need anything else?” Atsumu asks and Shouyo can tell he’s a little worried, still a little insecure when it comes to their relationship.

“No,” Shouyo clasps Atsumu’s hand and lets their fingers intertwine. “I have everything right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Shouyo: should we be eating on the bed won't we get food crumbs everywhere
> 
> Atsumu: it's okay we have to change the bedsheets anyway)
> 
> i hope everyone's safe and healthy during these weird times.. i'm busy with uni as usual but i've got a lot of ideas for atsuhina week so i might not update this as much but pls look forward to atsuhina week!! i will write! in the meantime, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thewingedwolves) and [tumblr](https://thewingedwolves.tumblr.com/) !!


	4. hunger, desire, crave (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He likes that Shouyo does not notice how Atsumu’s gaze lingers on the line of his thigh, how it meets the curve of his ass, the arch of his back. Shouyo’s form in the air is as elegant as ever and Atsumu knows he would look as beautiful suspended in the air with nothing but Atsumu’s hands holding him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AtsuHina Day! ♡

> I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,
> 
> the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,
> 
> I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,
> 
> ( **Love Sonnet XI** , Pablo Neruda)  
>    
> 

There is a deep-seated hunger in him and something in him clenches, knowing that there is a delicious feast all laid out for him but he can’t indulge. Yet. Atsumu knows this hunger intimately, like he knows breathing, like he knows the brushstrokes of the kanji of his own name. He has watched, and waited and wanted all these seven years and now he finally has it so close. He can wait a little more.

Shouyo is golden and luminous, even underneath the court’s harsh lights where someone else would look washed out. Atsumu stares as a drop of sweat drips down the side of Shouyo's jaw, down his neck to slide underneath the collar of his jersey where Atsumu’s eyes can’t follow. He wonders if Shouyo’s tan encompasses the entire length of his body. He had seen glimpses of that sunkissed skin in between games but Shouyo is exasperatingly efficient at changing. Had he gone shirtless in Brazil? Had he worn modest, knee-length shorts or did he ever wear something shorter, something tighter?

(The part of his brain unrestricted by the ideals of decency wonders if Shouyo had ever gone to a nude beach. Atsumu files that thought somewhere else — it wouldn’t be good to get too excited during a game.)

His mouth salivates at the thought of Shouyo’s skin, tan everywhere except for the parts hidden by his shorts. He thinks of pulling said shorts down to be greeted by tanlines and the curve of Shouyo's ass. There is a resounding smack of a particularly harsh spike that makes Atsumu shiver. He thinks of that sound but echoed in his bedroom, accompanying the melody of Shouyo’s cries. 

Atsumu sets the ball high and Shouyo jumps, completely focused on the game. He likes that about Shouyo— that fanaticism, that glint in his eyes like an enraged deity. He likes that Shouyo does not notice how Atsumu’s gaze lingers on the line of his thigh, how it meets the curve of his ass, the arch of his back. Shouyo’s form in the air is as elegant as ever and Atsumu knows he would look as beautiful suspended in the air with nothing but Atsumu’s hands holding him up.

It’s the Jackals’ matchpoint. Shouyo celebrates by high-fiving Atsumu and Atsumu notices everything in that half of a second moment. He feels Shouyo’s warmth, like sunshine. His callouses. The sweat on his palms. Shouyo turns to high-five the others and Atsumu brings a hand up to his face, licking the remnants of Shouyo’s sweat. Atsumu hungers but he waits. Patience is a virtue and he knows his fast will end very soon.

_I'll make a mess out of you, Sho-kun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the all the kudos/bookmarks/comments!!! Everytime I get an email from ao3 it really makes my day. uwu Also, I finally dipped my feet into anime twitter... Pls be friends with me (´• ω •`)ﾉ You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/SHIGAKIRA)


End file.
